


First Scene

by Lyndsey08



Series: A/B/O - Janus/Roman [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Subspace, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsey08/pseuds/Lyndsey08
Summary: Janus and Roman had discussed their expectations, hard and soft limits, potential punishments and safe words.  They also promised to have open and honest communication at all times, changing rules or expectations as needed after a discussion.They finally feel comfortable enough to try their first real BDSM scene.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit - Relationship
Series: A/B/O - Janus/Roman [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985770
Kudos: 61





	First Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This was from two different stories I'd written and ending up combining them into one here. If something seems completely out of place, let me know and I'll fix it! Thanks for reading!

Janus and Roman had discussed their expectations, hard and soft limits, potential punishments and safe words. They also promised to have open and honest communication at all times, changing rules or expectations as needed after a discussion. But this sexual adventure was still new and both were a bit nervous.

After several weeks of researching, discussing and negotiating, Janus asked Roman if he felt ready to truly implement a scene with their expectations in place.

The beta had nodded eagerly and the alpha had smiled, kissed him and promised he’d see him after work.

Later that afternoon, Roman was trying his best to be a responsible student while he worked on his assignments and actually stay focused without music or the TV playing in the background. His phone vibrated and he glanced over, instantly smiling at the yellow hearts that popped up next to his mates’ name on his phone screen.

Jan: Hello, my love. How are you?

Roman: Hey, you <3 Pretty good, trying to finish up a paper so I can focus on editing and being with you this weekend.

Jan: Are you still up for us really trying a scene tonight when I get home?

Roman: Absolutely! ;)

That evening, Roman was sitting at the desk in the corner of the living room, working on editing a video for one of his classes but his mind kept wandering. 

_ What if they tried to do a scene and it was a disaster? _

_ What if Janus resented him for asking him to take on this dominant role? _

_ What if they had the scene and he ended up hating it but Janus enjoyed it? _

_ What if it pushed them apart or somehow reminded Janus of the past when Roman had hurt him so badly? _

_ What if- _

“Roman?”

The beta snapped out of his thoughts and realized he’d been slowly spiraling into a deep hole of worries and had gotten so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t realized his mate had gotten home from work.

“Hey, Jan,” the beta said, shaking his head slightly to clear his mind. He quickly saved the progress on his video and shut his computer.

The alpha smiled and leaned down to kiss his mate, “You seemed distracted, is everything alright?” he asked sincerely.

“Just...thinking about things and how I hope everything works out,” the beta replied, fidgeting. Janus raised an eyebrow at the admission and Roman relaxed a bit.

“I think I’m just nervous,” he explained, giving his mate a shy smile as he ran his hand through his hair.

“I am a little, too,” the alpha admitted, “And it’s probably not going to be perfect the first few times. But we’ll figure out what works and adjust, okay?”

“Okay,” Roman agreed, feeling the tension in his chest loosen.

“Do you want to start now or eat first?” the alpha asked casually, placing his bag on the floor next to the desk in the corner and pulling out his phone to order food.

“Oh! Here, I made dinner, we can eat first if that’s okay?” Roman asked, gesturing towards the kitchen.

“Thanks for that, love,” Janus smiled, kissing the beta on the cheek.

“No problem, I...just want to take care of you and make you happy. That’s a big part of this, too,” Roman admitted, although the topic had been discussed at length several times before.

“Same,” Janus agreed, placing a hand on the small of the other man’s back, “Come on, I’m excited for tonight,” he said as he ushered him into the kitchen.

***

“I’ve got this,” the alpha insisted, kissing his beta before grabbing the plates off the kitchen table, “You go do whatever you need to do to get ready and I’ll meet you in the bedroom when you’re finished. Just shoot me a text and I’ll come up.”

“Okay, thanks,” the beta replied, feeling nervous anticipation curl inside his stomach at the realization that this night was finally here. He made his way up the stairs and into the bathroom, hopping in the shower quickly. Roman mostly wanted to calm his nerves, so he went through the motions of showering quickly. He turned the water off and stepped out, grabbing a towel and drying himself off.

The beta brushed his teeth meticulously and carefully arranged his hair in the mirror before stepping back and looking at his reflection.

It was all going to be perfectly fine. This was his mate, his husband. They’d discussed everything at length and were both on the same page with their expectations. They loved each other and still would even if this scene didn’t go perfectly tonight.

Taking a few deep breaths, he texted his mate, “I’m ready, sir,” and walked out into the bedroom. 

The beta put his phone on silent and placed it on the bedside table before sitting on the edge of the bed nervously.

Ten minutes later, the anticipation was literally threatening to eat him alive and he’d worried his lower lip until it was red and sore. His stomach was a ball of nerves and his body was singing with nervous energy. When the bedroom door opened, he glanced up to see Janus step inside before clicking it shut. 

The alpha walked over to his mate and pulled him up, cupping the side of his face and thumbing over his cheek, “I love you so much,” he said softly, bright green eyes searching dark blue ones.

“I love you, too,” Roman answered sincerely, returning his gaze and catching the nervousness in the other’s eyes.

Janus took a deep breath, “Okay,” he stepped back and straightened to his full height, “Tell me your safe words,” he said, his voice shifting into a stern tone.

“Green, yellow and red,” Roman answered immediately.

The alpha stepped forward and traced one finger slowly down the front of the beta’s shirt, “I need you to be more specific, kitten,” he informed his mate, “Tell me what each safe word means.”

Roman shivered at the alpha’s tone, “Umm, green means everything is fine and to continue with whatever we’re doing. Yellow means we need to pause for a minute and potentially discuss things or if I’m close to reaching my limit, and red means to stop everything immediately,” the beta answered, feeling heat shoot straight through him at the pet name. 

Janus gave him a look and he quickly added, “Sir.”

“Good boy, and what is your safe signal if you can’t speak?” the alpha asked.

“Tapping whatever’s closest to me three times or snapping three times, sir,” the beta swallowed nervously.

Janus nodded, “And you’re sure you want to try this tonight?” he asked, taking his index finger and placing it under the beta’s chin, forcing his eyes up.

“Yes, sir,” Roman answered sincerely, staring up into his mates’ eyes.

“I’m glad to hear that, kitten. Do you trust that I’ll take care of you tonight?” he asked.

“Yes, sir, I trust you completely,” the beta said softly, truly believing the statement.

“Alright,” the alpha said, stepping back, glancing his mate over before adding, “I have some ideas in mind but if it feels right I may change my direction,” he explained.

Roman nodded, waiting as he held his breath in anticipation. Knowing how much Roman enjoyed checking him out while he was in his business attire, he decided he may as well put taking it off to good use. The alpha stepped back and shrugged off his suit jacket. He moved to unbutton the cuffs of his dark gray dress shirt before starting to roll them up. He regarded the beta with a contemplative expression but said nothing, clearly thinking about where to start.

“Take your clothes off, leave the boxers on,” Janus instructed as he loosened his tie but kept it around his neck.

Roman swallowed and scrambled to comply, tugging his red t-shirt up and off before unbuttoning his jeans and kicking them down his legs. Leaving his boxers in place, he met his mate’s gaze.

“Go kneel on the bed, kitten, I’ll be over in just a minute” Janus said, moving towards the closet.

Roman moved over to their large bed and crawled up onto the bedspread, tucking his knees under his body and sitting back on his heels. Nervous excitement raced across his skin as he watched his alpha pull a box out of the closet. The beta bit his lower lip as he watched his mate carry the box over to the end of the bed. 

Janus laid the box down and pulled off the top, “I bought you some gifts for this, kitten, look inside,” he said, gesturing before stepping back.

Roman leaned forward and saw an array of dildos and vibrators, lengths of nylon rope, several bottles...and a leather collar.

“Thank you, sir,” he breathed, feeling heat shoot to his cock at the thought of the leather circling his neck.

“This collar is just for when we are doing a scene...for right now anyway,” Janus explained, lifting it out of the box. “I’m not asking you to be my submissive when we aren’t playing,” he added, taking a step forward so his thighs brushed against the bed.

“But while we _are_ playing together, I want you to remember who you belong to,” the alpha ran his fingertips across the side of the dark red leather before raising his eyes to focus on Roman.

The beta inhaled sharply, worrying his lip between his teeth. Janus leaned forward and kissed him roughly before pulling away, “ _You’re_ _mine_ ,” he said, voice slipping into his deep baritone before wrapping his hand behind the beta’s neck and pulling him into another deep kiss.

Roman moaned happily at the possessive statement, his cock aching as his body buzzed with arousal. Janus pulled away and moved to slip the leather collar around his beta’s neck. “I’m going to try to give you everything you could ever want, kitten. I want to take care of every part of you. Tonight’s just the first step in the right direction to indulge your fantasies,” Janus promised. Roman swallowed nervously but felt excitement creeping along his skin as the alpha’s long fingers fastened the buckle.

“This will also come in handy if we try breath play,” the alpha explained, settling the cold metal against the side of the beta’s throat. Roman took a few experimental breaths, immediately loving the tight feeling against his throat. His cock ached at the thought of the alpha gripping his throat or tightening the leather, causing his air supply to slowly diminish as he neared an orgasm.

“Is it tight enough?” the alpha asked, and Roman was quick to nod, “Yes, sir, it feels perfect.” It barely pressed against his windpipe but was definitely a heavy presence against the skin as he breathed in deeply.

“Good,” Janus answered, his eyes glittering with excitement. His green eyes trailed down Roman’s body, resting on the bulge in the front of his boxers, “Does that make you excited, kitten?” He reached down and rubbed the palm of his hand across the beta’s cloth covered cock.

Roman whined before he could stop himself, “Yes, sir, it feels wonderful,” he answered, relishing the feeling of the smooth leather against his flushed skin.

“It doesn’t take much, does it,” Janus asked, leaning back and unbuttoning his dress shirt slowly, smirking as Roman quickly shook his head, blue eyes glued to his fingers as they worked. Once the buttons were all unfastened, he threaded his long fingers through the beta’s blonde hair, “Why don’t you help get me ready for you, kitten,” he said lightly.

“May I touch you, sir?” the beta asked breathlessly.

“Yes,” Janus answered and Roman quickly moved forward to undo his tie. He moved to toss it aside but Janus plucked it from his hands and flung it up towards the head of the bed. Shivering at the implications, Roman moved to slide the dress shirt down the alpha’s arms and tugged the white t-shirt underneath up and over his head. He excitedly moved to unbutton his mate’s dress pants and shoved them down before leaning forward to lick the head of his cock. 

The beta happily sucked the alpha’s cock into his mouth, savoring the weight of him against his tongue. Roman swallowed the long, thick cock down as far as possible, flicking his tongue along the bottom and sides of the heavy length. He pulled back, sliding his lips down to rest around the head of Janus’ cock before moving forward again. 

One of his favorite things in the world was sucking his mate’s cock and he closed his eyes as he happily slurped down the length, letting it thrust in and out of his mouth. 

Janus moaned softly, “So good,” and threaded his fingers into his bate’s blonde hair. Roman groaned around the leaking cock in his mouth when the fingers tightened and Janus took that as a sign to use him. He gripped the hair tightly and helped guide Roman’s mouth up and down, fucking his mouth as he thrust his hips in rhythm with his mate’s strokes of his tongue. Once heat started to rise inside his stomach, the alpha pulled away, smirking as his mate whined at the loss.

  
  


“Good boy, take off your boxers and lay down on the bed for me,” Janus said smoothly, gesturing. Roman quickly moved to the center of the bed to comply and waited for another instruction. Janus leaned over to grab his tie off the bed along with a bottle of lube from the box. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he grabbed a length of nylon rope, adding it to the pile on the bed.

Roman’s breath stuttered when he caught sight of the rope, anticipation coursing through his body. Suddenly he remembered something important, something he’d meant to point out earlier, “Sir?”

The alpha hummed in response as he unwound the length of rope.

“I do want to play around but...if you realize you’re not into it, we can stop, okay? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Janus leaned in to hold the bottom of the beta’s face and brushed his thumb across his pink bottom lip, “Thank you for worrying about me, but I’m actually very excited to slowly take you apart and bring you back up to the height of pleasure before you explode.”

Roman’s eyes widened and he fought back a moan at the words, “Please, sir, I want you so much,” he pleaded quietly. Seeing the look in the alpha’s green eyes grow lustful, he felt daring and darted his tongue out to lick the thumb brushing over his lips.

The alpha smirked, “Hush, let me take care of you, kitten,” he purred, trailing his fingers down the beta’s chest, slowly tracing across the already flushed skin.

Roman nodded emphatically and groaned, watching as his alpha leaned in towards him, the rope in his hands. He said nothing as he worked, taking both of Roman’s hands and winding the rope around and between both wrists in a figure eight several times before attaching the free end to the headboard. The beta’s breath was already stuttering as he watched his alpha tie him up. 

Janus tugged on the rope, seeing how much the material would yield, which wasn’t much. He looked down to examine how his mate’s arms were splayed up above his head, “Does that feel alright? It’s not cutting off your circulation or anything, is it?” he asked seriously. 

Roman grinned and shook his head, “I’m great,” he insisted quietly.

Janus reached for his discarded neck tie and leaned towards the beta. Roman moaned; he fucking loved Janus’ ties. They always made him think of Janus commanding attention in the middle of the courtroom, displaying his power in a cool, calculated manner. Roman shivered at the thought of being on the receiving end of that power right now. 

_ “I wonder if he’d fuck me over a desk sometime in his suit?” _ Roman had time to think before Janus slid the silky fabric across his eyes.

The alpha tucked the tie around Roman’s head, securing it once it was in the correct place. Roman’s vision was completely blocked out and he instantly focused on the other senses he could still utilize. He heard Janus moving around on the bed quietly and the bedside drawer opening once more and closing. 

The anticipation, he quickly realized, was part of what he loved about this, waiting to see what his alpha would choose to do next. It was particularly intoxicating now that he could no longer see his mate. He had to trust him now, he had no choice. Tied up and blindfolded, the beta was at his alpha’s mercy. He knew he could safe word if needed but he really hoped he wouldn’t need to tonight.

Janus leaned down by his ear and placed one hand on his chest, “You should see yourself, all beautiful and spread out for me. Would you let me do anything to you right now, kitten?

“Yes!” the beta answered quickly, squirming with anticipation and at the promise of the alpha’s words.

Roman felt Janus climb back up onto the mattress. He leaned in, trailing the fingertips of one hand down the beta’s chest, over one nipple and down his firm stomach. He continued dragging his fingertips down over one thigh, purposely avoiding his cock, which was straining and achingly hard.

The alpha leaned in and pressed a kiss to the beta’s tight stomach which was tensing as he tried to control his breathing. He felt the bed shift and Janus was leaning over to do something. Rubber touched his thigh and he inhaled sharply as the object began to vibrate. He couldn’t help the moan that exploded from his lips, and the beta writhed as the vibrations rippled out towards his cock.

“Jan!” Roman cried out as the vibrator moved up his thigh, sliding down to the sensitive skin on the inside. And suddenly, he felt a presence over him and he held his breath. 

“I thought we discussed that when we’re playing together, you refer to me as ‘sir’,” the alpha whispered before biting down on the beta’s throat. 

Roman groaned and arched up into the rough feeling of teeth sinking into his flesh, “I’m sorry, sir, I got too excited,” he apologized. He also noticed that his cock was pulsing at the small act of pain.

“Hmm, I guess you’ll have to do better, won’t you,” Janus murmured, one hand reaching up and raking his nails down Roman’s chest, curving them off to the side and continuing along one side of his ribs. His other hand held the vibrator against the base of his cock and he moaned at the sensations it sent up his length. Beneath the blindfold, Roman’s eyes rolled back into his head at the stinging bite of the nails against his skin. He unconsciously arched up, hips desperately moving for some type of friction against the man overtop of him.

“Such a little slut for me,” the alpha purred, wrapping his hand around the beta’s leaking cock and stroking it roughly, “I barely have to touch you and you spread your legs for me.” Pleasure shot through Roman at the pet name. 

Janus’ hand slipped down to grip Roman balls and the beta jerked against his hold, “Are you going to come for me already, kitten? We haven’t even gotten to the fun part, yet.” he asked, sounding innocent, shifting and pushing the beta’s legs far apart, settling between his thighs.

Roman groaned, “Please, sir, do whatever you want, I won’t come yet, I promise,” he assured his mate, breath coming faster as he longed for the alpha’s touch.

Janus suddenly took Roman’s cock into his mouth and sucked, hard. The smaller man cried out as both hands of his mate gripped onto either thigh, nails digging in and tugging his hips closer. The alpha laved his tongue along the underside of the beta’s length and swirled his tongue around the head, slurping up the pre come that beaded at the tip.

Roman moaned and struggled against the nylon ropes that bound his hands above his head, loving the feeling of being restrained and at Janus’ mercy.

“Fuck, fuck, please, sir,” Roman begged, thrusting his hips up into the heat of his alpha’s mouth, feeling the other man swallow him down and let the head of his cock bounce across the back of his throat.

“What’s your color, kitten?” the alpha murmured.

“Green, so fucking green, sir,” Roman whined, struggling against his bindings. His arms were starting to ache a little bit but it only added to the delicious feeling of being completely at the other man’s mercy.

“Please fuck me,” Roman ground out, feeling dizzy in a blissful way. Janus hummed as if in thought, and the beta continued, “I don’t need prep, just take me, I want to feel all of you.”

Janus leaned forward to nip at his jaw, “You know I don’t like not prepping you, baby, what if you get hurt?”

“I...want it to hurt...at least a little bit…” Roman said quietly, breathing hard and hoping he wouldn't scare the alpha off with his request.

Janus hummed in thought, leaning forward to untie the ropes from the headboard. He left the figure eight tied around his mate’s wrists and tugged him up. Dragging the beta in close, Janus bit down his neck lightly, teeth scraping across his mating bite. Moving to kiss him roughly, he shoved his tongue inside his mate’s mouth and licked in slow, languid strokes. The beta yielded to him and kissed him back excitedly. 

“I’m going to completely wreck you, kitten,” Janus murmured in his ear before shoving the beta forward onto the bed. Before he had time to wonder if maybe he was being too rough, Roman moaned, clearly excited at the promise. 

“Spread your legs for me,” The beta groaned and quickly complied, breath coming in shallow pants as his skin buzzed with anticipation.

He leaned forward on his forearms on his knees, his legs spread wide, exposing his hole to his alpha. He shuddered when he heard rustling behind him, wondering what was happening. 

“Color?” Janus asked, smacking one side of his ass to punctuate the question. 

Roman cried out, “Green, please, it’s so green,” and he leaned down to rest his head on his arms, hands still bound and flexing and he relished the feeling of being restricted. 

Suddenly, a large hand was turning his head to the side and two fingers were pressing against the beta’s mouth while Janus’ smooth baritone voice ordered, “Suck, I need something to help open you up, kitten.”

Roman moaned and opened his mouth, happily sucking down the alpha’s fingers, swirling his tongue around, coating them with as much spit as possible. Through his haze of lust, he distantly registered that he’d asked to not be prepped, but sucking at his mate’s fingers was intoxicating and he continued happily. 

After a few moments, Janus pulled away and the slick fingers were nudging at the beta’s hole. One slippery digit pressed inside him and he collected himself enough to groan in protest, “Noo, I just want your cock, sir!”

“Don’t you trust me to do the best thing for you, kitten?” Janus asked, reaching out to scratch down the beta’s back. Roman growled in frustration, “...yes...”

Taking the way Roman spread his legs as far as possible as a positive sign, Janus working his fingers in and out, twisting them back and forth with each thrust. The beta yelped at the slight burn but felt his cock pulse in response to the rough treatment. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Roman panted quietly, feeling dizzy at the swirl of sensations. 

After what felt like an eternity but was probably only a few minutes, Janus pulled away completely. 

He pulled his hand away and bent down to kiss the small of Roman’s back, “Thank you, baby,” he murmured before grabbing the bottle of lube off the bedspread. He squeezed a large amount into his palm and covered his cock thoroughly before smearing some over his beta’s hole. 

“Oh kitten, I can’t wait to fuck you like this. I think I might love it when you’re submissive for me...I could do anything to you right now and you’d just take it, huh?” Janus murmured. 

“Please!” Roman whimpered, straining against the ropes that bound his wrists together. His back arched and he was trembling as he longed for his alpha’s touch on his skin again. 

“So beautiful,” Janus said, scraping his nails down Roman’s spine. The beta moaned softly, keening at the praise. The alpha moved in closer and gripped a fistful of hair, wrenching a louder moan from his beta, he wrapped a strong arm around him and tugged him up against his chest. The hand in his hair moved to his throat and Roman’s felt his cock jump at the rough treatment. The alpha’s fingers tightened enough to put pressure against the skin, but not enough to cut off the air supply.

Janus rubbed his leaking cock against Roman’s ass while he held him close, hand still gripping his throat, “Now that I have you here, what should I do with you?” he mused softly, his breath hot against the beta’s ear. Roman groaned as the arm around his chest shifted, nails scraping across one side and down across his stomach, leaving behind stinging pink lines.

“Please fuck me, sir, I need your cock so much!” Roman pleaded, breath stuttering against the tightening pressure. His head was swimming just a little bit and he was anxious to chase the feeling close to an orgasm.

Janus moved forward and lined up the head of his cock with Roman’s opening and steadied the shaking man with firm hands on his hips. He thrust up inside his mate’s tight hole and they both moaned at the feeling of finally being joined together completely.

“Please, please,” Roman begged, bracing himself against his arms on the bed. Janus pulled out and slammed back in, causing his mate to cry out happily. The alpha quickly set a brutal rhythm, pounding into Roman’s ass while the beta struggled to keep himself propped up on his forearms. 

Janus reached around to grip Roman’s hard cock and the beta let out a near sob as he bucked into the familiar touch. He changed angles with every few thrusts, trying to find his prostate. The alpha growled when Roman cried out loudly and started to collapse against the bed in a haze of pleasure.

“Need more,” the beta begged through a haze of pleasure as his alpha’s cock slid in and out of his ass frantically while he fucked into him hard. Janus stopped when the words finally registered a moment later and ran a hand through his sweat slicked hair as he pulled out. He knew what he was begging for, and thought it made him nervous, he’d try to give it to him. 

Roman let out a distressed noise when Janus moved away but the alpha hushed him, tugging him to lie on his back. He leaned down and pulled at the rope binding the beta’s wrists together, quickly removing them before leaning down to kiss Roman roughly. He bit at the beta’s lower lip and Roman moaned happily, moving to trace his hands over the alpha frantically. 

Janus pressed a kiss to the fabric of the tie wrapped around the beta’s eyes before leaning back. He scooped his arms under the beta’s legs and pressed his thighs back against his chest before slipping his cock back inside. Janus quickly began thrusting again harshly into the tight hole underneath him, and he snaked one hand up to Roman’s throat, gripping the slick skin.

Roman moaned at the pressure and tried to focus on the haze clouding his mind, he was so close to that incredible blissed out feeling he'd only ever felt a few times when fucking himself as he gripped his own throat. Blackness was starting to fade into the edges of his vision and he struggled to breath in again. Paying close attention to his mate’s breathing and responses, Janus leaned down and bit down over his old mating bite mark. 

The alpha was panting as he gripped Roman’s throat a bit tighter and the beta made a choked noise as he tried to inhale past the pressure. After Janus silently counted several moments, he let go and watched Roman gasp before inhaling sharply.

He continued the cycle of pressing down against the beta's throat, silently counting and then releasing him two more times before Roman completely blissed out.

“Green,” Roman muttered, his head flopping to the side as he completely slipped into his subspace. 

Janus slowed his pace considerably and reached down to tug the tie off and revealed the beta’s eyes closed peacefully, his lip caught between his teeth as he floated in all of the sensations of his alpha taking care of him. 

Janus reached down to move his hand over Roman’s cock, jerking him in time with his thrusts. Soon, Roman moaned blissfully, his body shuddering as he came hard in his alpha’s hand. Come spattered across the beta’s stomach and chest and Janus moved to pull away but Roman quietly protested, “Don’t stop.”

Janus shook his head and smirked, before breathing deeply and finally letting go of his control he’d held onto so tightly during their scene. He squeezed his eyes shut and thrust inside his mate several more times before moaning quietly, his cock pumping hot come up inside Roman’s hole.

The alpha caught his breath and slowly slipped out of his mate, instantly moving up to check on him. Roman was still lying against the mattress, blissfully satisfied from his orgasm. Janus reached out to brush wavy bangs off Roman’s sweat soaked forehead as he murmured, “Ro? How are you feeling?”

Roman tried to blink his eyes open but they quickly fluttered shut against and all he could manage was a small smile. The alpha unbuckled the collar and tossed it to the side, laying down on his side next to his mate. He carefully inspected the beta and saw that his breathing had returned to normal. 

Janus breathed a sigh of relief and cupped Roman’s face, “Sweetheart, can you hear me?”

Roman blinked a few times and stared up at his alpha’s green eyes, which were watching him intently. He was floating and felt completely relaxed, distantly aware that he’d had one of the hardest orgasms of his life. He couldn’t quite place his finger on why he felt this amazing but it didn’t seem very important at the moment.

“Are you feeling okay?” Janus murmured, stroking his mate’s cheek again.

Roman managed to nod and a gentle smile graced his lips. He heard his alpha sigh heavily and he closed his eyes again, savoring this feeling. He didn’t fall completely asleep, but registered that his alpha didn’t leave his side while he came back to himself.

Ten minutes later, Roman opened his eyes and immediately search for his mate, who was still lying next to him.

“Hey,” he murmured, shifting slightly to lay on his side. 

Janus was watching him with a fond smile, “Were you blissed out like you hoped?”

“Yeah, it was incredible,” Roman agreed, “Thank you,” he added simply, reaching out to wrap his fingers around Janus’ hand lying on the bed near their chests.

“Thank  _ you _ ,” Janus replied sincerely, brushing hair out of his mate’s face, “that was intoxicating. I loved it...mostly watching you feel so happy.”

Roman hummed in agreement. Janus shifted and asked, “Can you get up yet?”

The beta tried and failed, feeling exhausted, “I can shower later,” he said, anticipating the reason his mate had suggested getting up.

Janus’ strong arm snaked around his shoulders and cradled him close, lifting him up slightly. The alpha pressed a bottle of water to Roman’s lips, “Can you drink some of this? I read that it’s really important to rehydrate after a scene,” he explained. He helped his mate sip the water for several minutes before he lay him back against the bed.

“You need water too, love,” Roman murmured, closing his eyes again. Janus laughed quietly, “I will, don’t worry, kitten.”

Roman shivered at the pet name and Janus kissed him slowly, “Aftercare is also important, you should come take a bath with me, I can check and make sure none of the marks I gave you were too deep,” he murmured against the beta’s lips.

“You might have to carry me there but that sounds great,” Roman teased. He squeaked as the alpha scooped him up behind his knees and shoulders to carry him across the bedroom. He wrapped his arms around his mate, relishing the feeling of security as he was held close to the other man’s chest.


End file.
